


for every day (collect a coin)

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, dumb boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: if only they could spend their 'how oblivious are our friends?' coins to buy something in real-life, the game would be more fun.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	for every day (collect a coin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvirk77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvirk77/gifts).



> a commission fic <3
> 
> thank you so much for commissioning me!! i hope this was worth the wait! <3

Baekhyun leaves first this time, leaving Sehun and Junmyeon alone in the lecture room. Junmyeon is writing his assignment hurriedly, copying it from the book, trying to change a couple of sentences to make it as original as he can. Hand-written assignments are the worst, their professors ignore all of the students protest about how difficult it is, and give at least half of their assignments as hand-written only.

“Done!” Junmyeon yells, throws his hands up and high-fives Sehun. “Finally. God, this was so hard. I hate this.”

Sehun helps Junmyeon pack his bag, just passes his things, and shrugs. “Who doesn’t?”

They high-five again, but hold onto each other’s hands after it, bringing it down, they lace their fingers together. Sehun squeezes Junmyeon’s hand, thinks about their conversation over text last night.

It felt really cheesy, to talk about kissing — but it made Sehun blush all over, thinking about Junmyeon’s lips, and wondering what it’d feel like to casually press his lips against the ones with more lip balm Sehun could ever imagine. Sehun is more of a perfume guy, and he makes sure he smells like fading chocolates by the end of the day, before his dance practice.

Junmyeon, still holding Sehun’s hand, is scrolling through his phone. Sehun is leaning against bench, staring at Junmyeon’s handsome face as he scrolls and scrolls, opens a document, and downloads it. Junmyeon finally looks up at him. His face becomes pink, and he locks his phone, keeps it back in his pocket.

“You’re handsome,” Sehun says. His neck and face become hot. 

Junmyeon chuckles a little. “Thank you.” He pulls Sehun closer, and pats the space next to him on the bench. “You’re handsome too.”

Sehun lets his bag sit awkwardly on top of the desk behind them, sits next to Junmyeon, their knees touching. They’ve sat this close before, but not in front of their friends, or in a public place. (Their lecture room has anyone but them right now, so this isn’t too public, either.) Junmyeon mostly visits Sehun’s dorm when Sehun’s roommate is out to party, and they’ve sat side by side, talking about things they like, sharing experiences.

They’ve been dating for a month now. Either of them not comfortable with coming out to their friend group yet.

“Can I kiss you?” Junmyeon asks, his grip on Sehun’s hand tighter like he’s scared of Sehun running away.

Sehun’s eyes widen, his face becoming a darker shade of pink. He looks down at their hands, traces a pattern on the back of Junmyeon’s hands. “Yeah.”

Junmyeon carefully lets Sehun’s hand go, and cups his cheeks, thumb caressing the cheekbone. Junmyeon smiles, shy. “Close your eyes.”

“But what if you leave me hanging?” Sehun whines, leaning forward. “I remember our conversation, you know.”

Junmyeon squeezes Sehun’s cheeks, leans closer to Sehun’s face, and brings his face a little down, so he doesn’t have to lift himself up weirdly. Junmyeon pouts. “I won’t do that for our first kiss, okay? That’s very rude of you to think that, Sehun.”

Sehun chuckles, but closes his eyes anyway. The wait isn’t long. Junmyeon’s lips press against his, he can feel Junmyeon pucker his lips, and Sehun follows the movement. Junmyeon’s lips are tender, just the right amount of wet, and Sehun wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist.

Junmyeon moves a little away, and Sehun moves his left hand to push Junmyeon’s head back. Junmyeon chuckles before he lets Sehun move his head again.

Sehun makes a noise when his lips press against Junmyeon’s again. He holds Junmyeon tighter, and Junmyeon’s hands end up on Sehun’s shoulders, clinging onto them as their breathing grows shallower with every second passing.

They pull apart to breathe. Sehun can feel just how hot his body feels, and how sensitive his skin is. He can feel the small curve of Junmyeon’s waist, the softness of Junmyeon’s beautiful hair, and the tender scalp under his fingertips.

When he finally opens his eyes, Junmyeon is staring at him with a smirk on his face. Sehun isn’t sure how he can make eye contact so easily, after kissing someone. He takes a deep breath.

“No comments,” Sehun says, before Junmyeon can open his mouth. “I’ll refrain from it until enough experiments have been conducted.”

Junmyeon laughs. “Fair assessment.” He leans forward, and steals another kiss.

It leaves Sehun stuttering. Junmyeon easily picks his bag up, starts walking towards the door, but Sehun can see the redness on his face. Sehun fans his face with his hands, breathing through his mouth to cool his burning face and body.

“Let’s go, Sehun,” Junmyeon says, once he’s near the door. He leans against the door, arms crossed. “I think the guys are still at the cafeteria.”

Sehun stumbles on several desks’ foot, and when he finally reaches Junmyeon, it’s second nature to reach for Junmyeon’s hand, to lace their fingers together. They’ll part the moment they spot the place where their friends are hanging out, anyway.

The corridor is empty as they walk out of the college building. “Do you think our friends know?” Junmyeon says. “I mean, Jongdae sometimes stares at us when we’re sitting together.”

“I think they’re just as oblivious as we were,” Sehun chuckles. “Baekhyun walks home with us, and doesn’t realize it.”

Junmyeon hums. “Yeah, but what if he just doesn’t want to jump to conclusions? Or respect that we haven’t told them yet for a reason?”

“Honestly, they’re all pretty gay with each other,” Sehun says. “Touchy, at least.”

“They’ll probably figure it out in two months.”

Sehun stops, and makes Junmyeon turn towards him. “Let’s play a game-ish thing? Let’s see how long it takes for them to realize, till we’re both okay to tell them?”

Junmyeon laughs. “Sure.” They start walking again. When they go past the main door, Junmyeon gets an idea. He swings their arms a little, and says, “How do you feel about being subtle in front of them? Like, small things?”

Sehun glances at him. “Not now, but I like that idea. One day counts as one coin? Or something collectable. So they won’t understand, even if we say it in front of them.”

“Coin is great,” Junmyeon detaches his hands from Sehun’s once they see the cafeteria. “Starts from tomorrow?”

Sehun shrugs. “That works.”

✧

A week after their first kiss, Sehun tells himself the whole day that he’ll kiss Junmyeon first this time. He’ll do it first, and not chicken out when Junmyeon asks him what’s on his mind, and he’ll make sure he doesn’t miss Junmyeon’s lips. It’s going to be a great kiss, just like their first one, and either of them will hopefully make it into a session of making out.

They sit on Sehun’s bed, next to each other, legs touching, arms pressed together. Junmyeon is rambling about the book he finished reading, and how different his and Minseok’s views are on it. They’re book buddies, read several books in a single month. Sehun can only manage a single, 200-paged book, and it sometimes feels like a competition, but they make sure to reassure him to read at his pace. They sometimes pick a book he’s reading, to make him feel welcome.

Sehun stares at Junmyeon’s lips while he’s talking, words passing through his ears but not really settling in his mind. Junmyeon applied lip balm two seconds ago. His lips are shiny, the fluorescent lights reflecting off them prettily.

_ I should say ‘can I kiss you?’ instead _ _,_ Sehun thinks. _ That’s easier. That’s how he asked anyway . _

“Hyung,” Sehun pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, makes eye contact. Junmyeon stops talking, looks at him. Junmyeon puts his hands on either side of his legs out of habit, leans forward, and hums. Sehun leans closer. “Can I kiss you?”

A pink tinge blooms on Junmyeon’s face. He moves his face closer to Sehun’s, his gaze drops to Sehun’s lips. He mutters. “Yes.”

Sehun closes his eyes after feeling Junmyeon’s lips against his. He kisses Junmyeon gently, slides his arm to Junmyeon’s upper back and shifts his position to kiss him better. Junmyeon’s lips are just as soft as the first time, it’s just easier to kiss because of the lip balm, and it has a flavour this time.

Junmyeon moves towards the centre of the bed, and pulls Sehun on his lap, hands on Sehun’s waist. Sehun moves his arms on Junmyeon’s shoulders, his fingers brushing the stubble on the back of Junmyeon’s head. Junmyeon fully wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, and carefully licks Sehun’s bottom lip.

Sehun gasps, pulling away. His face warmer than before, his sweatpants becoming a little tighter around the crotch area. “That’s new.”

“Like it?” Junmyeon’s voice is teasing. He licks his own lips, then pouts. “I have to put on the lip balm again.”

Sehun presses another kiss on Junmyeon’s lips, giggling in-between. “You’re cute.”

✧

“Thirty coins,” Junmyeon says when they’re walking with Baekhyun. “I’m starting to get ambitious.”

Baekhyun looks at both of them. “Still collecting old coins?”

Sehun nods. “It’s easier with both of our efforts.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon smirks at him, which is quickly replaced by an innocent smile at Baekhyun. “ _ So _ much easier, you won’t believe it Baekhyunnie.”

✧

They go upto 200 coins. Sehun looks at the tally marks on the back of his rough book, feeling a little bad about breaking this streak. But they’re both finally ready. They’ll finally hold hands, and maybe even cuddle while also hanging out with their friends. He has become a little jealous of the couples in the campus, but he doesn’t have a reason anymore.

During the two hundred days, they’ve dropped a lot of hints to their friends. They’ve held hands, snuggled up against each other, they’ve even gone as far as flirting with each other in front of their friends. They’re really,  _ really  _ oblivious. It’s hilarious.

Sehun thought of telling their friends through text, in their group, but Junmyeon said it’s better if they do it in real life. Mostly because they’ll get to see their faces.

A small silence follows their laughter. All of them clutching their stomachs, trying to recover from the long laughter caused by Yixing’s impersonation of a Chinese actor. They’re in the college garden, nobody around, since the college has already closed, and most of them live in dorms. If they’re late, they’ll just sleep in dorms.

“I’m dating Sehun,” Junmyeon says after a beat of silence. 

“What?” Comes a chorus from the rest of them. Sehun looks at all of their faces carefully. Yixing’s eyes are wide, his mouth open. Baekhyun looks confused, along with Chanyeol and Minseok. Jongin’s eyebrows are furrowed, looks clueless. Kyungsoo’s head is leaning forward, towards Junmyeon. All of them look at him, then back at Junmyeon.

“What?” Minseok repeats.

Sehun stifles his laughter. “We’re dating.”

“Since when?” Kyungsoo asks. He’s smiling now. All of them are, but Jongin still looks clueless.

“It’s been around seven months,” Junmyeon replies, laughs at everyone’s shocked faces. “I’m not joking.”

Jongin finally speaks, his clueless face replaced by confusion. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“We weren’t ready,” Sehun says. All of them look at him now, simultaneously. It’s starting to seem like a cartoon. “Will you believe me if I told you we dropped hints about this?”

Chanyeol groans. “Really? What do you think you are? An idol? Dropping hints about comebacks?”

“You guys are just oblivious,” Junmyeon slaps his own knee, his laughter louder now. “It became really entertaining after a while.”

“Honestly?” Yixing points at Junmyeon. “You’re friendly and touchy with everyone. You cuddle with all us, I literally kiss your forehead everyday.” He points at Sehun. “And you. You demand to be hugged by everyone, you whine if we don’t hold you when we’re near you. Did you really expect us to differentiate your antics with someone you’re dating?”

Baekhyun spreads his arms, which means everyone needs to shut up. “Stop,” he says, stares at everyone. “Does that mean all of us are dating them?”

_ “ No _ _.”_ Sehun and Junmyeon say simultaneously. Baekhyun pouts, muttering a saddened ‘aww’ under his breath. Sehun looks at Junmyeon, a chuckle escapes his lips before he can realize. Everyone laughs.

“I’m glad you told us,” Chanyeol says. “Next time, I’d like to know the very next second.”

Everyone agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> FSKJBFAESHBFKDSJFNIUAWENCKJSD THIS ONE WAS SO CUTE,,,,, i wanted to keep writing seho kissing/making out sigh,,,, i hope you liked it !!!! please let me know if you did (or even if you didn't)!!!!!!! <33 constructive criticism is welcome!! <3
> 
> (commission [info](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1206231519745830912?s=20), if you'd like to commission me~ pls i need the money)


End file.
